


Guess who?

by rileynoah



Series: #DanversSistersWeek [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: All The Ships, DanversSistersWeek, Day Six, Double Date, F/F, Gen, all of them - Freeform, couldnt resist, i also have a little tease at director sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileynoah/pseuds/rileynoah
Summary: Danvers Sisters Week Day Six: Double Date.Kara won't tell Alex and Maggie who she's dating until she arrives at their double date and they see for themselves.





	Guess who?

**Author's Note:**

> literally this plot half came out of me just wanting to be able to tease at director sanvers cause i am an absolute slut for director sanvers recently. TOMORROW IS THE DAY. PREPARE YOURSELVES. GRAB UR TISSUES. IT'S A DOOZY.
> 
> Mad props to [Olive](http://404artnotfound.tumblr.com) for the beta.
> 
> [catch me on tumblr.](http://letswreakhavoc.tumblr.com)

“So…” Maggie drawls, grinning at Kara in a sly way that Alex really shouldn’t be thinking about at work. How is her girlfriend hot pretty much one hundred percent of the time? Lord knows. 

“Yes…?” Kara drawls back, brow furrowed in obvious confusion.

“Who is it?”

“Who is who?”

“The person you’ve been seeing.”

Kara scoffs, shaking her head and gesturing wildly in that way Alex can only associate with her sister lying. She’s off like a shot, rambling at a mile a minute trying to convince them that she’s never been more single in her life. Alex and Maggie share a secret glance before turning back to Kara, who isn’t even looking at them anymore.

“Kara, c’mon.” Alex chuckles. “That ramble did nothing but cement our suspicions.” 

Kara stops in the middle of her pacing, turning to glare at Alex and Maggie. She points at Alex.

“You’re my sister. You I understand.” She turns her finger accusingly to Maggie. “How did _you_ know.”

“I’m a detective, Kara. I detect.” Maggie grins. Kara tries to stifle a laugh at the way Alex rolls her eyes and mouths along with Maggie’s sentence. A line she has heard so many damn times now. Kara stares at Maggie through narrowed eyes for a moment longer. Then she huffs, folding her arms and prancing away.

“You didn’t answer the question!” Alex calls after her.

“And I’m not going to.”

“Come on, Kara!” Maggie calls. “We just want to go on a double date.”

Yeah, exact- wait, what?

This is news to Alex, but the glint in Maggie’s eye gives her away. Only to Alex, of course. Alex turns her game face on and plays along. She breaks out the big guns and pouts as soon as Kara turns back around. 

Blue eyes land on her and Kara has to physically turn away again.

“No! No pouting! That’s not fair!” Kara practically yells. Alex dials the pout up to eleven.

“Please, Kara! I want to go on a double date with my sister and the person that’s making her happy!” Alex begs. Maggie nods along in agreement, and they stand silently while Kara seems to consider the offer.

“Ugh, alright!” Kara sighs. “Fine, you can put the pout away. We’ll do dinner.” 

Maggie fist pumps, turning to kiss Alex victoriously. They both purposefully ignore the gagging noises Kara makes when their lips touch, and Alex deepens the kiss in revenge.

“So, who is it?” Maggie asks eagerly, once she’s broken the kiss. 

“You’ll find out at dinner tomorrow night.” Kara grins wickedly. Alex makes a noise of indignation in the back of her throat, calling after Kara as she waltzes away, cape swinging in her wake. Maggie sidles up to Alex, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“It’s alright, babe. Both of us are well versed in interrogation techniques. We’ll know before the date.” Maggie promises.

They try. Hard.

And they fail. Spectacularly.

Kara all out refuses to tell them who is coming to dinner. She holds out all night during three different movies, despite Maggie and Alex’s best efforts to coax the information out of her. Alex attempts to break into her phone twice while Kara is in the bathroom, but Kara had changed her passcode and Winn had obviously upgraded her security. There was definitely now a bad, low angled photo of Alex on Kara’s camera roll. It had taken it on her fifth incorrect attempt. 

Maggie uses every trick she knows, but Kara seems to be prepared for them all. She doesn’t fall for a single one and Alex really wants to wipe the smug grin off her annoying kid sister’s face. 

She holds out for an entire day and a half, right up until Alex and Maggie are seated in the quiet italian restaurant Kara had chosen. They had arrived early, wanting to nab the best seats to see the door from. Alex has yet to take her eyes off the door since sitting down, and she knows for a fact that Maggie is doing the same. 

“Any guesses?” Maggie asks, without looking over. Alex grins.

“Well I would _hope_ it’s Lena because then I’m going to be a few hundred dollars richer later tonight.” Alex says. 

“I don’t really know who else it could be.” Maggie says. “Unless she’s randomly gotten back with James.”

Alex tilts her head. “I’m not sure… seems unlikely.”

Whatever response Maggie has is cut off when Kara appears at the door of the restaurant. As if by some sick plan, her date walks directly behind her so that Alex and Maggie can’t get a good look at all until they both reach the table.

Kara greets them both… and then steps aside.

“LANE?”

Alex and Maggie both shout at the same time, startling a few nearby diners. They both blush, sending apologetic glances to the surrounding tables before turning back to Kara and Lucy with matching expressions. Kara is smirking at the both of them and Lucy is grinning like a madman.

“You’re dating Lucy _fucking_ Lane?” Maggie asks. Alex had almost expected Maggie to sound gleeful, but she mostly sounds shocked and even a little bit wilted. There is a tone she can’t quite place.

“I mean…” Alex trails off. She can’t even find the words to describe how ridiculous this all seems too her. Lucy and Kara take a seat on the opposite side of the table. Kara pulls Lucy’s seat out for her in an extremely cheesy manner, and Alex catches the secretive, snarky look they send each other. Alex has always gotten the impression that Lucy was crushing on _her,_ not her sister. 

She hadn’t actually realised until after she came out, obviously. But even their more recent interactions had Alex pondering the true nature of Lucy’s feelings towards her. Hell, even her interactions with Maggie had been… interesting. They weren’t jealous, like she’d expected them to be. They were equally as flirtatious as they were with Alex herself.

She can’t figure out what gives. 

“Kara I-”

“Psych.”

Alex stares. “What?” 

“I said _‘Psych’_.” Kara grins. “I’m not dating Lucy.”

Maggie groans dropping her head to the crook of her arm that rests on the table, but Alex can see the beginnings of a grin on her lips. Her shoulders are beginning to shake with laughter as she absorbs the information. Alex can’t quite bite back the sharp laugh that rips out of her chest, but she turns serious again after a second.

“Then what the hell has been going on with you for the past-”

“I’m dating Lena.” Kara cuts her off.

“Oh… my… _god.”_ Maggie laughs even harder into her arm. Alex grins, then frowns, then grins again.

“There are a lot of emotions happening on your face.” Kara says.

“Okay…” Alex tries to gather her thoughts. “First of all, I fucking _knew_ it.”

Kara scoffs at that, ready to interrupt. Alex waves her hand, silencing her before she can speak. 

“Second of all, _why?"_

“Lena is in Singapore and I couldn’t resist.” Kara laughs. “You should have seen the looks on your faces. I’m going to have Winn hack into the cameras here and snag the recording. It was priceless.”

“I’m going to get you back for this.” Alex threatens, standing to hug her sister. When she pulls away, she pulls her into a loose choke hold, bending her over so she can ruffle her hair.

“Ow, Alex! No!” Kara complains, fighting halfheartedly against Alex’s hold.

“You’re a chore, Kara Danvers.” Alex says facetiously. Releasing Kara and shoving her playfully before returning to her seat.

“Well, we’re happy for you and Lena. We should go on an _actual_ double date when she gets back.” Maggie says. 

Kara nods, grinning. Alex can tell she’s glad the revelation had gone well, and Alex is glad too. She can tell Lena has been good for Kara in a way that she could never fulfil. Kara is her best friend, her sister, her confidant. She understands her in ways that Lena might not ever understand. But Alex also knows that Lena understands Kara in ways that Alex might not ever understand. She and Lena have so much in common, and Alex is glad that Kara has her in her life. Together, Lena and Alex will be able to love Kara in every way that she deserves, along with all of the superfriends.

“Rude, Danvers.” Lucy cuts through her thoughts, her tone sassy. “Did you think I couldn’t bag your sister?”

“Oh that’s not it at all, Lane. I just thought you were into a different Danvers.”

Kara frowns, and Maggie bites back a laugh, Lucy stares at her with mirth in her eyes.

“Well you aren’t wrong.”

“Okaaaay, little sister present. How about we have a nice friends dinner and go back to mine to play some board games.”

“You’re on, Kid Danvers!” Maggie says, shooting Lucy a wink. “We’ll do teams. Lane and I will kick you guy's’ butts.”

Alex and Kara share a look. Kara turns back to Maggie with a raised eyebrow.

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you that you should never go up against the Danvers sisters?”


End file.
